SHINE: Shadow Guardians
by Erin Roberts Guardian's Light
Summary: The Shadow Heart has revealed itself and now a powerful force attempts to force the Guardians of Light and Shadow to battle to claim them both in the end.
1. The Keeper of the Heart

The Keeper of the Heart

She walked silently through the forests of Meridian that night. Her dark green cape and perfectly white hair fluttered behind her in the wind. She grinned maniacally for the events she knew were about to unfold. A slight chuckle escaped her lips as she swiped her hand through the air to create the blue anomaly. She sighed joyfully at the shier chaos that would befall the small town of Heatherfield. After all, the universe was made of darkness and light, and the Heart of Candracar was no different, but she would watch for now as the chaos could only stop once the pieces were in place. She then changed her appearance to appear less foreign to the people of this world and slowly strode into town. The morning light was comforting and yet signaled the calm before the true storm.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We are almost there, almost there." A girl with short red orange hair sang as she and her two friends approached the city of Heatherfield. She wore a t-shirt that was too small for even her slender frame, and it appeared that it was probably once white. Her jeans were ripped and torn, and showed no attempt for repair. Strapped to her body was an expensive looking white and pink guitar, and it was probably the cleanest thing that the girl wore.

"Heather, stop your incessant singing." Her friend Esmeralda 'Esper' Jones screamed forward at the group's fearless leader. Her shoulder length black hair waved slightly in the breeze but it was nothing as the girl let out a sigh. She wore a blood red tank top and baggy black pants. She was the oldest but appeared to wear the cleanest clothing of the two, but then again; she was a good thief. All of them were good thieves. It just depended on what you wanted stolen.

"I kind of like it Esper-chan." An Asian girl with short bright pink hair sighed. Her hair was the only one that was artificially colored and stuck out in contrast to her dark blue mini-tee. It was probably sky blue, but they've been going for awhile since they left from the mountainous regions of the U.S. She looked frail and always appeared to be in a thoughtful trance. The pants that Esper had gotten for her had to be tied to her skinny frame with a thick black cord, while the remains of a chain dangled from her neck to end just before her belly button. That chain was connected to a thick dark red collar that appeared to have merged with the girl's skin. She carried a messenger bag that held the group's main source of information, an old Dell Laptop, but it hadn't been charged in weeks. That was probably why they were so happy to find out that there was a city coming up.

"You would, Ichi." Esper responded in a calm peaceful voice that was so different than the one she used on the singing girl in front of them.

"I can see it." Heather screamed happily looking at the city as the sun rose behind it.

"Time to get down to business then," Esper said as the two ran up to their leader's position. "You know what you need to do this time right, Heather?" Her voice became harsh once again as she spoke to the guitar carrying female.

"Yeah," Heather said scratching behind her ear, "I've gotta get the food this time." She sighed out of disappointment. "And I was so hopping to perform."

"You can perform all you want." Esper said as the three separated upon entering the city. "Just bring us food first. Understood, dingbat." Ichi giggled at the word, though she usually did with words that she didn't know.

"Be careful Heather-chan." Ichi said waving to the sole girl walking down the street. She then followed Esper into a place with hopefully a plug to restore power to their laptop.

She watched the three girls separate from one another.

_Excellent_ she thought happily, _it will be easier to forge distrust between light and dark if the dark was separate. At least for now. _She turned down the street and followed the orange haired girl. Her target nodded slightly as if she was gravely tired, but why escaped the woman.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was starting to get late, and Heather had to go slightly deeper into the city to find a decent place to excavate precious food. Finally, she found one as the sun began to set. _Perfect, now I have the cover of darkness._

She walked calmly into the store and quickly filled a basket with the things that at least Ichi liked. She yawned loudly and made the shop keeper look up from what he was doing. She made herself appear inconspicuous and cursed Ichi's insatiable habit to sleep standing up while hugging her. She always lost sleep because they knew that Ichi was so paranoid in the first place, that if they woke her while laying her on the ground she wouldn't sleep the rest of the night and keep them up with constant fearful gibberish.

Heather then sighed remembering what it had been for Ichi, and then shuttered at the thought of how she survived it. The shop keep returned to his whatever, as long as he was distracted.

She turned to walk out of the door basket and all, but that's when it caught her eye. The red gem was the size and shape of a large marble as it began to get Heather caught in it. She closed her beautiful green eyes trying to make the hypnosis, or whatever, pass, but when she opened them the gem again forced her to stare.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" The store keep spoke. His words snapped the young girl out of her trance.

"Yes." She said calmly as he held it up, but couldn't help but to ask. "What is it?"

"Don't know," the old timer said while he finished attaching a platinum colored cord to the jewel's silver casing. "It just appeared on my door step this morning. I'm thinking about giving it away." She smiled and nodded a fake approval before continuing her robbery, but as she stepped away the crystal jerked slightly toward her. The shop keeper barely noticed and looked around for an open window that could create a breeze. Heather had stopped noticing the odd thing try to reach her, and again she got hypnotized by its remarkable red shimmer.

"Why don't you take it?"

"What," Heather snapped out of her gaze not realizing that she had dropped the basket, "no, I couldn't."

"Oh, but I insist." He reached his hand out with the small charm within. "After all, it'll help compliment those fantastic eyes of yours." Heather blushed at the comment and figuring that he probably wouldn't change his mind reached out and grabbed the jewel.

As her hand made contact with it, she at first felt a nice distant calm, and then a slight feeling of warmth and comfort. She looked at it in her hand. Something about it being in her hand seemed natural, as if she was a bird, and it was her wings. She placed it over her neck, though she hated things around her neck, but she also knew to respect people that were kind. He nodded and walked to the back before she could thank him. Heather let out another sigh and left quickly without the basket.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heather quickly removed the jewel from around her neck, and stared at the little thing. It seemed to tremble as it began to glow a slight luminescence. Heather stroked it to assure it that it was safe and then wrapped the cord around her right forearm so that the little red jewel rested on the back of her right hand. She grinned as it seemed to calm down, and then she remembered the food.

"Damn it," she screamed turning back, but the shop was gone. All that was there was just an empty lot. "What in the he…"

"Keeper." A woman wearing a dark green cloak with a hood that covered all but her blue lips said from behind Heather. "Give me the Shadow of the Heart, and you won't be destroyed."

"Huh," Heather said while turning around and gazing at the woman. The cloak was slightly behind her as the wind blew it forward. She was wearing a pure white denim vest that was zipped up, and her pants looked shredded near the bottom. On her right arm was a form fitting gauntlet with an etching of what appeared to be a pink version of Heather's jewel on it.

"Give me the Shadow of the Heart." She commanded once again, but this time she raise her left hand and said some strange words. A pink light shot from her hand and hit a pile of old bricks. The pile soon rose up and became a six foot tall golem of brick. "Do we have ourselves a deal?"

Heather was slightly afraid, she had seen enough T.V and movies of the Sci-fi and Fantasy variety to not be fazed by this, but to hide her fear would be stupid. Instead she instinctively flipped the jewel to her palm and clutched it tightly. It seemed to feed of what little fear was there and replace it with courage.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked as the monolithic being drew near.

"My name is Ice," the woman answered removing her hood to reveal pure white hair. Her eyes were the actual weird feature about her though, one of them was a calm and gentle pink, while the other was a harsh dark red. She smiled menacingly at the girl before her. "I am a thrall of the Guardian's of the Infinite Dimensions. They sent me here to destroy the Shadow Heart and its Keeper." She grinned then and giggled inside. The child was still new to the world of magic, and so would believe the lie, and therefore the seeds of distrust would germinate into chaos.

The gem in Heather's hand quivered slightly as the woman screamed that she would destroy it, but Heather squeezed it reassuringly and just said two words as if she knew exactly what to do in this situation. "Guardian's Unite."

The golem stumbled back a bit as the crimson marble shot forth a smaller purple orb that seemed to engulf the young girl. Soon, she was curled up inside the permeable darkness as a small pink light danced in the orb. It was over as quickly as it had begun, and now Ice faced the Keeper of the Shadow Heart; the Shadow Quintessence Guardian.

Heather was now an astonishing foot taller at five foot ten inches from her previous younger self. She was wearing a dark pink sleeveless top that stopped and formed the sides of an H around her belly button. Her stunning green eyes shoot out from behind a muffler that extended from her neckline to just above her nose. Her forearms were covered by red protective sleeves with pink trim that started at the wrist and ended at the elbow. A pair of purple shorts covered her legs. Her footwear was that of a pair of straw sandals with red socks in between them and her feet, but her most stunning features are the red, purple, and pink gossamer wings that stretched elegantly from her back. Strapped to her waist was a long kantana. Its sheath and hilt decorated with a stunning gold lightning pattern.

Heather stared at Ice for a second before uttering, "If you want this heart or whatever it is." She raised her left middle finger to the woman while taking a defiant stance. "Then you're going to have to go through me first."

"That was the plan." Ice smugly stated snapping her fingers, and the golem taking its mistress' command backhanded the Guardian before she had time to react.

"Oof," escaped Heather's lungs as she slammed into a wall. She rose shakily and rubbed her soar backside. The brick hominid raised its left hand and fired a barrage of lethal projectiles at the young guardian, but she became attune to her new form quickly and naturally, though rather clumsily, flies out of the way. Heather flipped in the air, while thinking about how this situation sucked, and then threw a powerful lightning blast at the golem. It roared in what Heather hopped was pain as the blast decimated its right arm. Heather could swear that Esper would make a comment on her aim, but she wasn't here at the moment.

"Hmm," Ice says to herself with a grin, "she's a natural. Perfect."

The golem raised its other arm and continued to try to shoot the fairy down, but the longer Heather was flying the better she became. Sure she was no superman, but she liked however it was happening. She then heard the sirens of police cars in the distance. Heather gulped as she assumed that they were coming to check on a disturbance in the area. Especially, her area. She growled as a brick slammed into her shoulder. She could hear it pop.

"Might as well finish this," she screamed while electrical energy gathered in front of her. She so hoped this worked. "Lightning Blitz."

She didn't have to yell out the attack's name, but she felt the need anyway. She slammed into and through the creature as the energy around her discharged into it. The monster then crumpled and returned to a normal pile of bricks.

Heather returned her attention back toward Ice as she merely grinned and disappeared into a blue tear. Heather growled at this before she noticed the blue and red lights and quickly decided to flee to a safer area and somehow figure out how to transform back to normal.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey guys," Heather screamed while running up to her friends as they waited for her by the bridge that spanned the river. "Miss me?"

Ichi did nothing but run up and throw her arms around Heather. "So where's our food?" Esper grumpily moaned.

"Yeah, about that." Heather barely could start an explanation before she was slugged in the back of the head.

"Fine, I'll do it tomorrow." Esper said grumpily before lying down to go to sleep and then with a drowned sigh. "She fell asleep standing up again didn't she?"

"Yeah." Heather said with a disdainful sigh as she patted the sleeping Ichi on her head. She yawned slowly and for the first time she too fell asleep while holding her friend.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rest while you can, Shadow Guardian," Ice said while staring at them from across the river. "For it gets more difficult, now."

She grinned staring into the city, while in a small bedroom a thirteen year old red head is silencing a shimmering pink jewel with her pillow so she can get some sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note/ Random S****t****uff:**Reworked version of the first Chapter of S.H.I.N.E: Shadow Guardians. I hope that everyone enjoys it.


	2. First Encounters Hurt

First Encounters Hurt

Will Vandom yawned as she approached her school. She had been kept up all night by the hissing that the Heart of Candracar was making. Actually, she felt the urge to leave the annoying thing behind, but the fact that it may be warning her of something horrible to come forced her to bring it along.

She yawned once again as she met up with her four friends.

"So, you're tired today, why?" Taranee asked making to make sure her friend is okay.

"I'm fine," Will said through a yawn, "just a little tired. The heart started to freak out and it kept me up all night."

"Freaked out how, and why?" Hay Lin asked as the five began to enter the building.

"I don't know," Will answered, "it just started screaming and rattling. It was like someone, or something, was trying to bring it to them. It almost got out the window before I shoved it under my pillow."

"Maybe something's wrong with it," Taranee stated her opinion, "like it needs to recharge or something."

"It's never had to do that before," Cornelia of all people stated calmly, "maybe something is wrong in Candracar and it wants us to do something about it."

"Then it's settled," Will stated before Irma could comment on the subject, "we'll go to Candracar after school today and figure out what's going on." The girls agreed on this and then headed off to their classes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ice watched the five girls as they were off to school. Unlike the Shadow Guardians, who remained broken and apart, the Light Side had a strong bond, but bonds could easily be broken. It would be only a matter of time before the guardians learned about their dark counterparts.

Though they weren't truly evil, both sides could be convinced otherwise. But she digressed, the light guardian's bonds made them far too strong to attack directly as she did the Shadow Heart's Keeper the night before. No, she would have to wait for her opportunity, and then strike.

Then once the two sides were at war, she could have her beautiful chaos. She grinned as she closed her eyes and listened to the two hearts bicker with one another. She could not understand them. The power to listen to the crystal forms of the hearts of worlds has long since been lost, and only a human incarnation of a world heart could ever hope to understand. It was then she sensed something.

Her eyes flashed open and an angry glare appeared on her face, "What are you freaks doing here?"

"Ice, you sound unhappy to see us." A girl in sky blue armor said. Her deep blue eyes met with the red and pink of Ice's chaotic eyes. Tucked behind her were two mechanical looking dragon wings. The armor was adorned by a multitude of sapphire lines with a large sapphire orb embedded in her chest plate.

"Yes, dear Ice," a girl with skin that was almost pitch black said. She too wore elaborate plate armor but instead of the bright appearance of the other girl it was red and appeared to have lava flowing through the etchings of the armor. Her bright red eyes stared at Ice intimidating her slightly, while her left metallic dragon wing blocked most of her body from the sun. "Why are you so unhappy that we wanted to pay our dear friend a visit?"

"Because the guardians are my prey and they are not yours, you filthy reptiles." Ice scolded turning to face the two.

"Who said anything about hunting the guardians," the one in white armor said.

"I did, Shine." Ice growled at the two sisters. She wondered why, them of all people would journey here. They could no less use the heart of a world. Let alone have the intelligence to claim one properly.

"Tisk tisk," the one in the white armor sighed while waving her index finger at Ice. "You must learn to control your anger. Otherwise, the Controller will crush you." She chuckled at this expression as Ice's eyes widened slightly.

"Now now, dear sister," the black armored one walked to them while her two wings created a still impressive area of shade for her. "We must treat the woman with proper respect. After all, she did fail to defeat just one shadow guardian."

"The shadow guardians are innately more powerful than their light counterparts." Ice continued to growl. "You would not have fared any better Dusk."

"This only stems from the fact that the Shadow Heart is the only heart that can truly be taken by force." Dusk sarcastically remarked as if she already knew the rest of Ice's explanation. "But even so you should have easily won when it was only the child's first time."

"Just because my plan is more subtle than, rip their heads off when their defenseless." Ice scowled at the two.

"Let us leave her be, sister," Shine said with a childish grin. "We'll destroy the Shadow Guardians while little Icicle subtly plays in the city." She giggled a little at this comment before she vanished in a flash of light. Dusk grined a more maniacal smile before vanishing into her shadow. Ice snarled a bit before returning to watch the other half of her precious chaos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Ichi," Heather says finally waking up. She was on the ground, probably lost her support once Ichi woke up and let go. "Where'd Esper go?"

Ichi was rocking her head back and forth, most likely singing a song in her head. "She's out getting food, Heather-chan. She left me in charge. Something about you being too much of a knucklehead to do anything right." Ichi said this with the typical ignorant smile she always wore.

"Right then, boss," Heather yawned hoping to her feet quickly. "So, what's the plan for today?"

Ichi put her index finger to her chin and appeared to be just staring at the clouds in the sky, but that was always how the little Asian thought, "Arcade!"

The scream startled Heather who had calmly been thinking about the gem attached to her wrist. "We don't have any money." She sighed.

"Then we make some." Ichi shouted with excitement. Heather smiled and rubed her hand on Ichi's head to ruffle the Asian girl's pink hair. She then walked over and picked up her guitar.

"Were do we set up, boss."

"I'll tell you when we get there." Heather could only sigh as Ichi lead her into the city.

"Why not strike them now, sister?" Shine asked as they silently hover over the water.

"Because, it is more fun to lure them into the first move, sister," Dusk flaped her wings a little to restore her height. "After all, prey is much more fun to hunt when it is scared."

"So, we're going to continue to watch Ice's games some more," Shine pouted while crossing her arms impatiently.

"All in due time, sister," Dusk said with a grin. "All in due time."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The school day went smoothly for Will despite the lack of sleep, and soon the final bell rang. She and the other four guardians found a nice secluded spot, out of sight from the people around them before Will transformed the five and with a wave of the heart she tries to create a fold except… the fold in space time did not appear.

"What the…" The group said in unison only to hear clapping from behind them. The five guardians turned quickly to see a hooded Ice sitting in the air behind them. She was clapping her hands loudly as if to applaud their failed attempt. She stopped and stood watching the five of them.

"Perfectly executed failure, Ms. Vandom," Ice said sadistically, "I could not have done better myself."

"And the ninja wannabe is?" Irma questioned only to get looks of confusion from the other guardians.

"The name is Ice," she lowered her hood, "and I have been sent by my masters, the Shadow Guardians, to destroy you and the Heart of Candracar."

"You and every other evil force in the universe," Cornelia scoffed running her hand through her hair. Ice smiled at her opponent's predictability, but soon she returned to her cold stare.

"I can assure you that I am no small threat, Ms. Hale." Ice sighed. She definitely would have to face these five herself, unlike with her encounter with the Shadow Keeper; these five would definitely not allow her to create a golem or other form of monster.

"How do you know our last names?" Hay Lin asked calmly. She figured that the first time was just a really lucky guess, but a second time. That's what made the Air Guardian worry.

"I know the names of every person who has claimed the title of Guardian." Ice proudly proclaimed.

"So, how is this going to go down," Will questioned as electricity began to wrap her body. Ice waited to reply.

She grinned and raised a hand in a false attack and it was all she needed. The guardians retaliated quickly with a blast of thunder, air, and fire. Ice dodged the electrical discharge, caught the fireball in her bare left hand, and batted the current of air away with her remaining hand. She then concentrated on the ball of fire and it quickly turned to pure ice.

"Now you know why they call me Ice." She said with a smirk.

"Wow, and I thought it was because of your sparkling personality." Irma joked unleashing a powerful jet-stream of water at Ice.

"Surely, you jest." Ice laughed as the blast froze before falling to the ground without even making contact with its target.

"What's with this chick?" Cornelia asked as the boulder she threw is caught and tossed aside without much effort.

"Will," Taranee said as another fire barrage is frozen solid and shattered, "nothing is working."

The red haired guardian grumbled before agreeing, "Guardians Retreat." With that the five girls began to fly to safety while Teranee and Will continued to lay down cover fire.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichi had chosen a quaint little spot for Heather to perform. Across the street was a popular Chinese restaurant, the Silver Dragon. Heather wondered why across from a place that served food, but then again Ichi rarely showed she was hungry. Unlike Heather and Esper, who would fight over what little leftovers they had, and it worried Heather that Ichi was like that. Then with a shudder she banished the thought of why from her head.

After a little while Heather began playing her elegant guitar while Ichi sang and danced. This was after all the primary source of income for the three runaways. As long as Ichi was willing to sing for her; Heather would play, and then Esper would yell at them for spending all the money they earned on arcades and things that the group didn't need. Heather would always take the blame of course, even if their excursions were Ichi's idea.

Once break time had come, Ichi began to count their earnings, but Heather began to watch the gentle glow of the jewel that made her feel like she was in a dream. Actually, she had thought it a dream at first, or at the very least a sleep deprived hallucination, but once the golem hit her "second body."

She knew that pain wasn't in dreams and she had experienced slight pain in her back when the wings slammed into the wall.

"What's that?" Ichi asked staring at the crimson jewel.

"Just a little trinket I found last night." Heather said with a childish grin.

"So, you stole that instead of getting us food," Ichi inquired continuing to stare at the globe. Heather sighed at the girls comment. Ichi had flawless memory, so it wasn't a surprise that she would ask that.

"Actually," Heather paused as she thought of how to explain the gem, "this thing…" She's cut off as the jewel glows violent and begins to shake. Heather flipped it quickly into her palm and stared at the poor thing, wondering what was wrong. The two girls are so preoccupied they didn't notice the five girls running quickly into the restaurant.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: Redone Chapter Two of S.H.I.N.E: Shadow Guardians. Please enjoy.


	3. Shadow Air Guardian

Shadow Air Guardian

"Sorry we took too long to find an arcade, Ichi." Heather said as she and Ichi walked down the street as the sun began to set.

"That's okay, Heather-chan," Ichi said while busily eating an ice cream cone. "I'm glad that we got ice cream instead." She smiled a childish grin as they continue to head toward where the three of them had made camp.

"Well, as long as you're happy." Heather sighs thinking about the fight that she's about to have with Esper.

"She won't be that mad." Ichi said calmly.

"Huh," Heather questioned while looking at her pink haired friend.

"Esper," Ichi said licking the melted ice cream from her fingers. She had finished her treat and appeared to be getting sleepy as the sun started to set. "She won't be that mad."

"You don't know her very well." Heather yawned while stretching.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who was that chick, and how does she know our names," Cornelia asked in a very angry tone.

"I don't know, but she sure knew how to effectively beat each of us." Will answered. The five Guardians put off a slightly sour mood after their brief encounter with Ice.

"And who are these Shadow Guardians that she was talking about?" Taranee says typing away at her laptop. They had retreated to the basement of the Silver Dragon, and were definitely both confused and slightly scared.

"Maybe their shadow people." Irma said attempting to lighten the mood, but it seemed to not work.

"No," Yan Lin said walking down into the basement. She had been intently listening in on the girl's conversation, and decided to try to explain what had occurred. "The Shadow Guardians are just as the name suggests. Guardians of Shadows."

"So, they're evil right," Will asks intently staring at the wall.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well," Heather said with a proud grin as her and Ichi approached the bridge, "looks like we made it back before Esper."

"Looks can be deceiving Shadow Guardian." A voice said from behind. Heather turned quickly to see a girl hovering on what appear to be mechanical dragon wings.

"Who's that Heather-chan, and what's a Shadow Guardian." Ichi asked as Heather started to back away.

"Ichi," Heather said flipping the gem into her palm. "Run now, talk later." She grabbed Ichi's left arm and took off running. She looked behind herself to see that the girl wasn't following. Heather grinned slightly before bumping into someone.

"You won't escape that easily Shadow Quintessence." A girl wearing black armor said grabbing Heather's arm.

"Heather-chan." Ichi timidly said with a scared expression on her face.

"Ichi, hide," Heather yelled while attempting to kick this new threat in the head, but before her attack connected. Heather is slammed into a wall by a long black tail.

"Now now," the armored girl said, "you'll never beat me in human form." Ichi ran over to her friend but as soon as she got to Heather a long white tail wrapped around Ichi's waist and lifted her up into the air.

"Look at how cute this human is," the white armored girl said while bringing Ichi up to her eye level. "Oh, sister may I eat her."

"Do as you please, sister." The black armored girl said as she crashed a foot down onto Heather's back and effectively pinned her to the ground.

"Leave her alone." Heather growled as Ichi tried to fend off her attacker.

"And what can you do?" Dusk grinned as she watched Heather's plight.

"This," Heather said finding what reserve of strength she had left. "Guardian's Unite." Dusk hops into the air as the transformation begins.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Guardians of shadow, what's that supposed to mean, grandma," Hay Lin asked as the girls intently listened to the wise old woman.

"In order for there to be a powerful force of light," Yan Lin began to explain, "there must be a force of darkness to match it. The Heart of Candracar is one such force. In order for it to be the pure light that it is. It had to shed a piece of itself. It removed its yin."

"You mean its dark parts." Taranee responded pushing her glasses up her nose.

"Yes, but that energy had to go somewhere," Yan Lin said as the image of the Heart of Candracar appeared in her hand, "so it too formed itself into a jeweled heart." A second Heart of Candracar appeared next to the first. "The two hearts are eternally in sync, but there is a catch. The second heart, the one that gives the Shadow Guardian's their power, is not a true heart and therefore can be taken by force. As a safety measure to protect itself it creates guardians of its own, but they are much more powerful than you five."

"How," Will asked, "if they are basically the same then how can one be better than the other?"

"No, not better," Yan Lin corrected, "just more powerful, but sadly not even the Oracle knows how." Suddenly, the heart began to go crazy and screech loudly. The girls covered their ears as the heart wailed. Finally, Will shoved it deep into her bag and then threw the bag under a large pillow.

"What was that," the five ask turning their gaze to Yan Lin. The old woman was staring eagerly out the window.

"The Shadow Heart went active." She said in a calm voice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Dusk hopped away from the flash of light, two purple orbs fly from the Shadow Heart. Shine let go of her prey as Ichi is engulfed by the orb. Unlike with Heather's, a small light blue light danced about inside.

As the orbs break Heather flew up and catches her friend. Ichi's body had become a little more muscular, and her hair had grown to about shoulder length. It was black until it hit the pink tips. She's wearing a dark blue sleeveless top. Her collar remains around her neck, but now the chain connects to a belt that holds up a pair of purple shorts that barely reach to Ichi's mid thigh. Her left shoulder was covered by what seemed to be a metal shoulder guard that was strapped across her chest and back. She too wore the same type of sandals that Heather's transformed state had.

"Heather-chan." Ichi asked as she quickly took to her own set of wings. "What just happened?"

"Ichi," Heather said looking over her changed friend. "I'll have to explain later. Right now we are kind of in danger."

"Right you are Shadow Quintessence." Shine said with an evil grin. "White Lightning." She raised her hand and a shot of powerful electrical current is unleashed at the two.

"Scatter." Heather ordered as her and Ichi quickly avoid the blast. It upset Heather a little that Ichi was so good at flying just right off the bat, but she didn't have long to admire her friend as Shine appeared right above her.

"Burst Stream." Shine screamed in joy. This time her two hands were placed together and the electrical current merged together to create a beam of light that shot at Heather. Heather reacted quickly and made a purple barrier around her that withheld the attack.

"I'm sick of you already," Heather screamed as electricity wraped her hand. "Thunder Fist." Shine let the attack hit her and at first appeared stunned, but then let out a loud sadistic laugh as she grabbed Heather's arm before flinging her toward the ground.

"Heather-chan," Ichi screamed seeing her friend thrown toward the earth. She had sent herself high into the air, but she still didn't understand what was going on. Though, that never stopped her before.

"Hello, Shadow Air," Dusk whispered into Ichi's ear as the demon wrapped its arms, legs, and tail around the new guardian's body. Dusk then began to squeeze in an attempt to crush the fairy. Ichi growled at her tormentor and then with unbelievable flexibility bent and sunk her teeth into Dusk's exposed wrist. Dusk screeched in pain and released her grip; while Ichi spins in the air then with a swipe of her wrist she removes the blood from around her mouth.

"You taste funny," Ichi growled, "and Esper-chan told me not to eat things that taste funny so." She raised her hands up as a breeze started to form. "Go away." Ichi then brought her hands together creating a massive jet-stream of wind that slammed Dusk into the ground.

Heather flipped easily in the air and landed softly on her feet. She grinned as the black armored one was sent careening into the ground, but alas she still had one minor annoyance. She took off again and avoided another round of Shine's 'White Lightning.' She then hovered next to Ichi checking to make sure she's okay.

"I'm fine," Ichi said calmly, "are you okay, Heather-chan?" Heather nodded as Shine flew toward them.

"If we combine attacks," Heather suggested. Ichi nodded as the two put their palms side by side.

"Tornado…" Ichi said as a small ball of air formed in her hand.

"Lightning," Heather said as they discharge the air and lightning blasts at Shine. Shine just grins at her prey's stupidity. Didn't the shadow guardian learn that electrical attacks don't affect her? She just stood her ground and opened her body up for the blast. Then she realized it, the electrical current might not affect her but the crashing high speed wind that seemed to drill into her body certainly will. Shine was sent spiraling into the ground, and soon she disappears in a flash of light.

The two shadow guardians then turn to where Dusk had fallen, but the two couldn't find her anywhere.

"We interrupting something." A voice said from behind. Heather turned to see five girls who shared the same kind of getup that Ichi and herself wore.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will and the other four guardians saw the initial flashes from Shine's attacks and had decided to investigate once the heart calmed down. The guardian leader certainly didn't expect to find two other guardian clad people at the scene.

"Not at all," the orange haired one said as she moved in front of her friend. Will then noticed the sheathed kantana around the girl's waist. She then noticed that the two where whispering to each other.

"_What are they saying,_" Will asks telepathically. There was a pause.

"_Something about an __Esper__ worrying about them,_" Hay Lin responds using her sensitive hearing to pick up on the conversation. "Look out." She said pointing at the orange haired girl. She was holding her hands slightly apart but nothing was happening. Then a bright flash of light occured in her hand as a sonic boom blasts through the air. The five guardians are quickly thrown back and once they recover. The two shadow guardians are gone.

"What just happened?" Will asked.

"That was good," Taranee said, "she used her power to control lightning to concentrate it into a small ball then all she had to do was move her top hand and a real lightning bolt occurred creating the resulting sound wave that let them escape."

"Wow," Irma said, "who thought risking your life could be educational." The five guardians then returned to their homes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ichi," Heather yelled as she watched her usually paranoid friend fly through the air with a care free attitude. "Stop playing around."

"I don't want to Heather-chan," Ichi said as she began to hover next to Heather. "Flying is just too much fun." She then took off again and continued to play around in the air.

"Just stay low so you won't get hurt when I change us back before Esp…" Heather is interrupted by the sound of bags dropping. She turns around quickly to see Esper staring at her in disbelief.

"Hi, Esper-chan." Ichi said while finally landing to investigate what Esper had brought them to eat. In a flash the two then return to normal, especially before Ichi decided to take off again.

"Now, Esper, I can so explain." Heather said as Esper began walking toward her with a stern look on her face.

"How did…what are you?" Esper asked.

"Well, I think I'm something called a Shadow Guardian." Heather started. "And I'm not sure how it happened all I know is that to transform I hold this jewel in my hand and say the magic words."

"And those words are." Esper asked in a harsh voice while giving Heather a cold stare.

"Yay, apples." Ichi screamed finding three green apples in one of the bags.

"Ah, you brought us food." Heather said trying to change the subject, but gulped as Esper continued her stare.

"The words, knucklehead." Esper angrily growled.

"What words?" Heather asked calmly.

"The magic words that you said lets you transform." Esper said while popping her knuckles. "Say them or I'll beat them out of you."

"First off," Heather said bending back flawlessly to avoid Esper's first blow. "You've never been able to hit me in your life, and second…" She paused while going into a one handed hand stand. "I don't want miss sky dancer over there one hundred feet in the air when she finally gets sleepy."

"Fine," Esper said storming off, "but you are telling me in the morning. Now come get your food before I eat it all."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Not so easy is it reptiles." Ice said as Shine and Dusk appeared on a rooftop overlooking the bridge.

"They merely caught us off guard, dear Ice." Dusk hissed as her wings rose to make her appear bigger.

"You did not fare any better in your endeavors this day," Shine angrily growled.

"Oh but I did," Ice chuckled a little. "You see, while you two were off trying to skin the Shadow Guardians alive. I took the liberty of beginning to make the two sides attack one another. Now it is only a matter of time before one of them makes the first move."

"Why is it so important that they fight each other?" Dusk asked as her calm returns.

"That is what separates you two lizards, and me." Ice said with a grin before walking through a fold behind her.

"She aggravates me, sister." Shine snarled after the fold closes.

"Then perhaps a change in targets is in order," Dusk said grinning, "one that hits Ice close to home."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Ichi

Ichi if you haven't guessed is the Shadow Heart's Air Guardian. Heather and Esper are very over protective of the girl. Her guardian outfit is modeled after Yuffie's outfit from FF VII.


	4. Past Revealed

AN: Redone Chapter Four of SHINE: Shadow Guardians. I decided to just redo the entire chapter and add some about the girl's past to this one. More in depth stuff will come later, but this'll give you guys a taste of what our Shadow Guardians have been through.

* * *

"You are so dead." Esper screamed while throwing a massive fireball at Heather. Esper woke Heather up at around midnight and demanded that the orange haired woman show tell her the words that allowed Heather and Ichi to transform. Heather agreed as long as they move away from Ichi as not to accidentally wake the sleeping girl. Unfortunately, when Heather transformed herself she transformed Esper as well.

Esper's guardian form was similar to that of Heather's in that it had a dark pink sleeveless shirt that stopped shortly before hitting her stomach. It also had a muffler that extended from the neck line, but hers was shorter than Heather's as it stopped at the mouth. She also adorned the sleeves that started at the wrist but Esper's ended halfway up her bicep, and had red armor plates on the forearm and the back of the palm. Esper wore a pair of purple pants that dropped down to her mid shin, and had on a pair of dark red cloth shoes.

"I had no idea it would transform you, too." Heather said as she expertly dodged the attack. "Just stop throwing those things at me."

"Not until I feel better." Esper said before firing two in quick succession. Heather at least knew the reason why she was a little angry. Esper never really did like fairies and the fantasy stuff, and was definitely a Sci-fi person, so being turned into a fairy was probably not something she was fond of. Despite what Heather wished though, this was excellent practice for Esper. After all, they never knew when they were going to be attacked again.

Esper grinned after nicking one of Heather's exposed shoulders and the two landed on the riverbank. It was around three in the morning as Heather changed the two back to their normal forms.

"You know, you should really work on your anger problem." Heather pouted while rubbing her burned shoulder.

"I didn't hit you that hard," Esper said before grinning as a gleam filled her eyes. "I have an idea."

"And that would be," Heather asked in a questioning tone.

"These powers of ours," Esper said turning to look out over the city. "We could get anything we needed whenever we needed it."

"Your point," Heather said in an annoyed tone while placing her hands on the back of her head.

"My point is that we hit the town," Esper said triumphantly, "get us some new threads, and not these torn wonder-why they're-still-together clothes that we're wearing now."

"And we'd get these clothes how," Heather asked as she started to follow Esper into the city.

"I saw a mall while I was getting food," Esper responded. "So let's go get me, you, and Ichi some clothes before the little girl wakes up."

"Okay then," Heather said as her usual grin spread across her face, "Guardians Unite."

* * *

That morning…

"Hey Ichi," Heather said as she shook the Asian girl's shoulder. Ichi slowly opened her eyes to see that Heather was now wearing a light pink sleeveless t-shirt with a black vest and a pair of grey baggy pants. On her hands was a pair of black fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back.

"Heather-chan," Ichi said confused, "where'd you get the new clothes."

"We got you some too," Esper said with a calm smile while looking over the water. She was still wearing her red halter top and black pants, but she now had a black leather jacket slung over her shoulder that had a red flame pattern wrapping up the arms.

"You did," Ichi asked as Heather handed her a bag full of clothing. The Asian girl's face opened up with a grin of joy as she quickly found a place to change. She stepped out of her hiding place wearing a pink t-shirt with the picture of a puppy on it, and a pair of tight denim bellbottoms that gave room so people could see her pink trimmed white tennis shoes. "What's the occasion?"

"We just like you," Heather said as she pulled one last thing out of her pocket. It was a small bracelet with a heart shaped charm attached to it. In the center of the charm was a small sapphire. Heather then placed the bracelet around Ichi's wrist before the girl sprang and wrapped her arms around Heather.

"Thank you so much Heather-chan," Ichi said happily.

"I helped too," Esper growled in an annoyed tone.

"Oh, thank you to Esper-chan," Ichi said with enthusiasm.

* * *

"Did you guys here the news," Cornelia said as she and the rest of W.I.T.C.H met in front of Sheffield. "The mall was robbed last night."

"Okay," Irma said calmly, "so someone stole some stuff from the mall. That doesn't really affect us. As long as no one was hurt, right."

"You're partially right Irma," Taranee said as she pulled a newspaper out of her book bag. She turned the paper around and showed the rest of the girl's the paper.

"Mall robbed by Fairies," Will read the headline out loud. They then looked down at the picture to see the orange haired Shadow Guardian they saw earlier that night and another Shadow Guardian that they hadn't seen before.

"So their petty criminals now." Irma said angrily. It wasn't the fact that the girl's robbed, though it did bother her, but they used their powers to do it.

"So what all did they take," Hay Lin asked quickly.

"It says that they took minor articles of clothing from the bargain rack. The most expensive things they took were a pair of tennis shoes with pink trim, and a charm bracelet with an emerald charm." Taranee recited the paper.

"Those monsters," Cornelia said, "taking from the bargain bin."

"Because it's so okay if it wasn't from the bargain bin," Irma growled angrily at the blonde.

"I say it's time we investigate," Will said calmly, "let's let our astral-drops go to school while we visit Candracar."

"For once I'm with Will about missing school," Taranee said while pushing up her glasses.

"It's settled then," Will said as the group found an area to hide before making their doubles and vanishing into the fold to Candracar.

* * *

"Lair, don't burn yourself up with that fairy case now," a male officer said as he left Tom Lair's office.

"I'll be sure not to," Officer Lair said with a laugh before two men in suits walked through the door. Both wore sun-glasses and had slicked back hair.

"Are you the one in charge of this fairy case," the blonde haired one said calmly.

"Yes," Officer Lair said as he stood and introduced himself, "and who might you two be."

"Detective Marshal and Detective Schneider," the black haired man said introducing himself first. "Private investigators. We believe we know the culprits behind this robbery."

"Really," Officer Lair said, "and who might that be."

"Heather Osmand," Detective Schneider said as he pulled a file out of his briefcase. From the file he removed a picture of Heather along with all the information that the two knew about her, "four feet ten inches, and orange hair. She was born into a circus family but ran away from that. She has exceptional agility, and is remarkably flexible. The most she's wanted for is for minor assault charges and theft."

"The other is Esmeralda 'Esper' Jones," Detective Marshal continued, "five feet three inches with black hair."

"Do you mean the Esmeralda Jones," Officer Lair said in shock. The girl was known worldwide as being one of the smartest people in the world having obtained her doctorate degree before most kids were even out of grade school, but she had been missing for years.

"Yes, and once again not much but assault and theft on her record." Detective Schneider said. "It's the third one in the file that we are worried most about."

"Natokomi Hashiyomi," Detective Marshal said as he handed Officer Lair a picture of Ichi, "she's four feet four inches, weight unknown. All we know is that Heather and Esmeralda convinced her to run away from her father. She's wanted for severely injuring her father and two social workers when they confronted Heather and Esmeralda upon taking Natokomi."

"Severely injuring," Officer Lair said in shock upon looking at the frail girl's picture, "how could such a frail girl pull that off. She's even thinner than my daughter's best friend."

"She bit into their necks, rather forcefully," Detective Schneider said, "her father though is under investigation for abusing the girl severely. A sweep of the house found a broken chain in the yard as well as a small dog house and a food and water dish."

"I see," Officer Lair said with a hint of disgust in his voice, but he tried to keep professional.

"We'd appreciate any help that you can give us officer," Detective Marshal said as he and Detective Schneider began to leave the office.

* * *

Money was continuing to role in as Heather continued to perform before an ever gathering crowd. She was performing a variety of spectacular acrobatic tricks and was quite the crowd pleaser, but eventually she became tired and the crowd dispersed as the three went and purchased their well earned food.

"This is really good Heather-chan."

"You're welcome Ichi," Heather said as the thin girl took another large bite out of the large burger that she bought. The group turned to head back toward their place by the bridge when Esper stuck out her hand and caught the end of a long whip aimed for Heather's backside.

"That was an impressive display," a woman with long white hair said as she tried to release her whip from Esper's grip. "Heather dear."

"What are you doing here," Heather said angrily as Ichi timidly hid behind the orange haired girl.

"We're here to take you home," a man wearing a white suite and top hat said while placing a cane into the ground. He had a malevolent grin plowed across his face. "And after we recondition you, you'll be a perfect performer."


	5. Scenes of Survival

A/N: Chapter Five is a little serious as the WITCH girls learn about the Shadow Guardians' past. Please enjoy and tell me what you think.

* * *

Ice marched through a large cave. The large charred stone denoting the structure's previous tenant, but what she was looking for was something special. She was looking for something unique. She had to find a stone that was not damaged by fire. A stone that was black because it formed that way.

She grinned as she saw it. An obsidian pillar that looked to have once held the cave up was lying in pieces on the cave floor. She raised her hand, a pink and a crimson light jumped forth and into the stone.

Its form grew before her. Large three clawed hands attached to arms made of pure volcanic glass. Finally it roared as it stood fully erect. The massive black form of stone rose to be nine feet tall. A red glow cascaded from its joints as it turned to look at Ice.

"Well now," she said sadistically as the creature bowed before her, "it's time you made your appearance Onyx."

* * *

"Calm down Guardians," the Oracle said in a peaceful tone after Will and the rest of W.I.T.C.H informed him about the Shadow Guardians. "If it was only clothing than there is nothing to be said."

"What are you talking about," Irma said with an annoyed huff, "they used their powers for their own personal gain."

"They used their powers to survive." The Oracle said sternly. "The Shadow Heart is the only crystal heart that acts like a biological organism."

"And that means," Hay Lin asked with a confused look on her face.

"That it will do anything as long as it can survive," Taranee said getting a confirming nod from the Oracle. He then walked up to the girls.

"The Shadow Heart chooses its Guardians based on this trait," the Oracle said calmly, "each Shadow Guardian has the ability to survive at all costs." His face became weary and sorrowful. "And the three girls you mentioned have not only shown this trait, but have proved they have it."

"What how can that be," Cornelia said calmly, "they looked alright when we saw them."

"Allow me to show you then," the Oracle said calmly and with a flick of his wrist a portal like screen appeared. "Watch closely Guardians. We are watching the Shadow Guardians' past."

* * *

"Again Heather," an angry white haired woman screamed. She wore an elaborate outfit and carried a long whip. Her eyes were cold as she stared at an eight year old orange haired girl.

"But Ms. Lyona," the young kid said with a childish grin. The whip cracked next to her just barely missing the girl's arm.

"No buts," the woman growled. "Perform the trick and perform it correctly."

"Yes mam," the young Heather said sadly as she hopped effortlessly onto a large blue and green ball. It rolled a bit before the girl secured her balance. Heather then stood quickly on her hands and then secured the ball's balance.

"One handed," Lyona screamed.

"But I'm not that good," Heather cried as the whip cracked again taking off a tuft of her orange hair.

"Your sister can do it," Lyona growled.

"But she's older," again the whip cracked just inches away from the young girl's body. Heather gulped as she slowly lifted one of her hands off of the ball. Within seconds the ball began to wobble and then launched out from under the young girl causing her to land hard on her stomach. Again the whip cracked, this time barely grazing the young girl's side. A red welt formed as she quickly clutched the area in response. She knew not to gasp as that would lead to another strike. She kept her tears in check and waited for the white haired woman's response.

"That'll be enough for today," Lyona said in an angry tone. She then stormed off retracting her whip as she walked.

* * *

"She whipped the poor girl," Hay Lin said in shock, "that's just horrible."

"And wrong," Irma said wrapping her arm around the little air Guardian, "I hope she gets what's coming to her."

"It is yet to be over young Guardians," the Oracle said calmly.

"You mean there is more," Will said as they continued to watch the young Heather constantly get the same treatment from Lyona, but every time a girl with short brown hair always showed up when the lion tamer left.

"Who's that," Taranee was the first to ask the question.

"Just watch young Guardian's and all will be revealed," the Oracle mentioned and the girl's piped down. They all returned their direction to the glowing portal like screen.

* * *

"Does Lyona hate me, sis," the young Heather asked as the brunette patched up the latest part of Heather's training. Heather's sister then sighed; she didn't know how to put it to Heather's ears. Lyona pretty much adopted both Heather and her when their mother and father died, and that was when Heather was three.

"It's just the way she is," Heather's sister said calmly which caused Heather to smile her usual smile.

"It's okay then," Heather said as she stood up, "because I'm going to be a great acrobat just like you sis."

"You won't become great here," Heather's sister said in a slightly emotionless tone before picking up a pink and white guitar. She then handed the instrument to the little orange haired girl.

"Sis, this is yours," Heather said as she looked at her sister with questioning eyes.

"Promise me," Heather's sister said as she secured the guitar strap around her sister's shoulder. "That tonight you'll leave this place. Find friends and ones that you wish to protect, and after that you will be the greatest the world has ever known."

"Really," Heather said her face lighting up with joy.

"Really," Heather's sister responded before kissing the orange haired girl on the cheek and then rushed her off to diner.

* * *

"So her sister helped her out," Will said looking at Cornelia and Irma who had grown quiet. The two were thinking about their younger siblings at the sight of the older and the younger girl.

"This tale is not over Guardians," the Oracle said to return their attention to the presentation.

* * *

It was night and a huge crowd had gathered to view the events of the big top. Heather listening to her sister's words left their small mobile house and started to leave, but before she left the sight of the large tent, she turned and rushed towards it. The young orange haired girl wanted to see her sister perform one last time before she became the greatest ever.

She peeled open the curtain just as her sister was about to begin walking across the high wire. It was what her sister was best at, but something about how her sister carried herself seemed odd. Then she saw her sister slip, no jump from the wire, and plummet to the hard ground below. There was no safety net making the fall deadly, though Heather didn't need to hear the medics that rushed to her sister's aid to know she was dead.

Heather wasn't even there when her sister was pronounced dead, she had ran the second she saw her sister hit the cold earth. Tears streamed down her face for there was no longer a fear of being struck by a harsh whip. She ran towards the city that the circus was on the outskirts of. The lights illuminated the sky and welcomed the crying child into their arms.

* * *

The Guardians were shocked. Each of them wouldn't have been much older than Heather when all this was going on. All of them really didn't want to see anymore, but they all knew it had to be done.

"So what happens next," Will finally asked with a gulp. It was the leader's job to act brave, even if right now she wanted to find the Shadow Hearts Keeper and pull her into a friendly embrace.

"We'll be switching our point of view to that of the Shadow Fire Guardian for the next part;" the Oracle said calmly, "the Shadow Heart's Keeper won't allow the Shadow Heart to access the memories of the time between."

"So we're watching this through the Shadow Heart," Taranee asked.

"Yes, and so I will only be able to show you girls the pasts of three of its Guardians. Until the other two make contact with the Shadow Heart."

"Then let's get started then," Irma said while patting a crying Hay Lin on the back reassuringly.

"Very well," the Oracle said as they returned their focus to the screen.

* * *

The young Esmeralda Jones sat in the back of her parent's luxury car. The young prodigy looked out through the dark tinted window into the outside world. She saw a group of kids playing basketball in an alleyway, and lusted to join them.

Her parents had forbidden sports or hobbies from her life. She wasn't even allowed to watch television, not that she'd want to. She longed to be outside. To let the sun touch her skin until her body burned. She wanted to fall from a tree, to swing from a rope, or to run in a race for fun. Instead she was forced to endure groveling buffoons that were only interested in the exceptional intelligence that the young girl held.

At seven she had mastered and was fluent in over seventy-three different languages. She had completed both a college degree in chemistry and in biology, and now her parents were trying to decide what the girl would get her doctorate in.

"How about Physics," her mother said with a titter. She was a thin lanky woman that showed no resemblance to the girl other than the shimmering black hair that the two possess. "That is a nice respectable science."

"Yes, and it will look good for when she gets a job and makes us even more money," her father laughed. He was just like Esmeralda's mother, skinny beyond reason and bearing very little resemblance to Esmeralda herself. The seven year old figured she got most of the recessive traits.

While her imbecilic parents discussed her future she had begun to light tap her head against the window and while doing so pulled the door handle. The door miraculously popped slightly open and Esmeralda kept it that slight way and grinned. They forgot to put the child lock on, and were too busy making the girl's decisions for her that they could care less if all of a sudden the door opened and she just happened to fall out.

Esmeralda quietly undid her seatbelt, and allowed the strap to return to its neutral position. Within seconds the girl was out of the car and rolling across the hard ground. She laughed at the scrapes and bruises that started to form all over her body, and was amazed that she got away without serious damage.

The car screeched to a stop behind her. She didn't have time to revel in the sun backed street. She had to get away before those overbearing parents of hers could grab her and force her back into that sterile pure boredom environment. She ducked quickly into a nearby alley, but didn't stop there. She zigzagged for over thirty minutes before her parents finally gave up the search. She was surprised that the two let their only chance at being immensely rich slip by.

Esmeralda breathed a sigh of relief once the chase had ended and happily smiled at her ability to run. She was naturally smart and athletic. Content that nothing else would come her way the girl made her way back to the kids playing basketball.

It was a group of four boys that were about four years older than the black haired girl but she approached them and looked on intently at their game before finally shouting. "Can I play?"

The group stopped instantly and walked over to the beat up girl. They laughed though she couldn't understand why. Then one pushed her followed by one knocking her to the ground. She hissed as she clutched her elbow. The blow had caused the already weakened skin to come open and blood flowed slowly through a small cut on the joint.

"If you're hurt from just that," one of them said. "Then no, you can't play."

Suddenly, the girl stood and slammed a punch into the boy's gut. He bent over winded as Esmeralda kicked the side of his head forcefully knocking him to the ground. The ball rolled out of his hands and stopped at Esmeralda's feet. She then glared at the other three boys with anger filled eyes which caused them to run along with their buddy on the ground. She then picked up the orange ball and bounced it a couple times before throwing it toward the basket.

* * *

"So her parents were over bearing," Cornelia said calmly, though she was asking why the kid would leave a life of luxury just to play a sport.

"That's not all," the Oracle said, "one year later she met up with a man that taught her martial arts. He was like a real father to the girl, but sadly he was killed three years after that and well…" He motioned to the screen.

* * *

A gang of fifty preteen boys were standing in a circle cheering. In the middle of the circle was a fantastic bet. An orange haired girl came out of nowhere and proposed a challenge. She said that no one in the gang could hit her and that if they did she would give them two hundred dollars, but if the one who tried couldn't three times in a row then that person had to give her all the money that they had on them.

They were on the fourteenth try and still the orange haired beauty was backing up her words. She was agile and graceful. Dodging every attempted hit like she wasn't even their to begin with. The boy failed and handed over a handful of pennies that the girl gladly accepted. They were honorable in their word to the terms listed.

"What the hell is going on here," a girl's voice asked as an eleven year old Esmeralda entered the circle.

"This girl made a bet with us boss," someone in the crowd shouted.

"And that would be," Esmeralda said in an annoyed tone. She stared at the orange haired girl in front of her. The girl was checking to make sure nothing had happened to the guitar that was strapped to her back.

"That none of us could hit her," someone else screamed.

"Then I'll prove her wrong," Esmeralda said as she picked up a rock and launched it like a baseball pitcher at the girl. The orange haired girl hopped delicately out of the way, just barely avoiding a direct hit.

"That's try one," the orange haired girl said, "but could you try to be careful around my sister's guitar. I need to give it back to her in one piece."

"You got a name girl," Esmeralda said angrily as she popped her knuckles. She didn't like people bossing her around.

"Yep, yep," the girl said in a clown like tone with a clown like smile, "I'm Heather."

"Is there a last name that goes with that," Esmeralda said entering her ready stance.

"Nope, just Heather." Heather said while doing a one handed hand stand. "What's your name?"

"Esper," Esmeralda said with pride. She earned that name long ago when she beat down the last boss of the gang.

"Okay Esper," Heather said standing and then bowing as if she was on stage, "you have two more tries."

Esper grinned. She'd only need one as she closed the gap between them and swung a powerful blow for the back of the Heather's head. Only Heather once again fluidly moved out of the way and stared at the sky as if she felt a slight breeze. Esper then tried to strike the girl's stomach, but once again misses as the girl is now hand standing on her head.

"Man you're tall," Heather said as she looked over the crowd. She then hopped off Esper's head and landed perfectly on her feet.

"I'll kill you," Esper said angrily. No one made a fool of her, no one.

"Hey, you lost fair and square little miss angry," Heather said while placing her hand on her hips. The group of people that surrounded them spread quickly as Esper glared at the smiling orange haired girl.

"No one humiliates me," Esper said as she popped her knuckles.

"You know you might have an anger problem," Heather said as she avoided another of Esper's blows. The orange haired girl showed no fear at the older girl's relentless attack. Heather avoided everything that Esper could throw at her, and eventually the older girl began to tire. Her group had left to do other things as Esper slowed to a stop.

"What are you," Esper asked as she bent over to catch her breath.

"An acrobat," Heather responded barely winded, "you know you've got a lot of energy."

"Your point," Esper growled in an annoyed tone. She was waiting to catch her breath so that she could teach this girl a lesson.

"Let's be friends," Heather said with a cheerful grin as she walked over to Esper and stuck her hand out to help the girl up.

"Friends," Esper said. Something about those words caused a spark to appear in the girl's eyes. She reached up and grabbed Heather's hand. "That works for me."

* * *

"Friendship seems to win in the end I guess," Hay Lin said as the screen closed.

"Though what was with that girl," Cornelia asked calmly, "she was really, really angry."

"And she seemed to not really notice when she got beat up," Irma said, but before the conversation could continue the Oracle raised his hand and the group stopped.

"Brace yourselves young Guardians," he said calmly; a look of sadness adorned his face, "for the first two visions of the past are nothing compared to what you are soon to see. I will speed it up to the point where Heather and Esper met the young Shadow Air Guardian."

* * *

"Come on Esper," Heather groaned from behind Esper as they climbed up the steep mountain side. She was getting tired and out of breath. "Just because you can walk for days doesn't mean that I can."

"Stop complaining Heather," Esper said back toward the orange haired girl. It had been only a year since the two had started their wanderings and sufficed to say they had gotten used to each other.

"Hey," Heather said as the two reached the top of the ridge, "there's a house. Maybe we can rest for a little bit."

"Fine," Esper sighed in disdain.

Soon the two found themselves in an unkempt field that surrounded the house. They treaded carefully, though Heather was a little more anxious about finding something to rest on. That was until the orange haired maiden fell to the ground.

"You okay," Esper said plainly. She at least knew to pay attention to the ground she walked on.

"Yeah," Heather said as she flipped up onto her feet with expert precision. "But who in their right mind stakes a chian in the middle of their yard.

"Someone with a dog probably," Esper sighed at the orange haired girl. She surveyed the yard to see one of those dog houses shaped like an igloo. "And a large one at that."

"A dog," Heather said happily, "let's go look at it. I love animals after all."

"Usually a chained dog isn't people friendly," Esper growled from experience while she watched Heather rush over to the dog house. When the orange haired ADHD sufferer stopped and looked back at the black haired girl with questioning eyes was when Esper was interested.

Esper walked up to Heather and she too saw it, or rather her, lying peacefully in the dog house. The frail looking Asian girl looked no older than Heather, but she was severely skinny, as if she wasn't getting enough food. Her hair was matted and clumped with mud, and a dark red collar looked to be crushing her neck.

* * *

"I think I'm going to be sick," Hay Lin screamed as she covered her mouth with her hands. Irma instinctively wrapped her arms around the scared Air Guardian and slowly patted her back.

"I can stop if you wish Guardians," the Oracle responded to the girl's shock filled faces.

"No," Will said as she looked at her friends. They were all terrified in their own way, but they needed to learn as much as they can about the Shadow Guardians. "We need to know what happened to them."

* * *

"Is she dead Esper," Heather asked with a gulp as tears welled in the corners of her eyes. What kind of person keeps a little girl on a chian and makes her live in a dog house.

"I don't think so," Esper said as she watched the girl breath, "she's breathing at least."

"Why do you think she's out here," Heather asked calmly, "and why is she naked." The resulting smack from Esper echoed over the landscape. The sleeping girl's eyes shot open in a flash, and she quickly sprang to all fours while growling violently.

"Hello," Heather responded first after the initial shock that the two girls had when the sleeping girl jumped up. Heather also reached out a friendly hand to the little Asian girl. The growling female looked at the hand and quickly bit down onto Heather's exposed palm.

"You probably shouldn't have done that," Esper sighed as she watched a frantic Heather try to get the girl to let go.

"Shut up and help me," Heather growled while trying to pull her hand out of the girl's mouth.

Esper placed a hand to her chin before she pulled of her bag and began to rummage through it. She then pulled out an apple from the sack, which was some of the two girl's only food, and held it out to the girl currently attached to Heather's hand. "You hungry."

She growled at the intruders to her home, and even bit down onto one of them, but now they were handing out food. Her mouth loosened and eventually released Heather's hand before she examined the piece of fruit that Esper was now holding. Within seconds the girl grabbed it and ferociously sank her teeth into the food, eating every last part of it before looking intently at Esper for some more.

"I think she wants some more," Heather said as she skillfully removed the bag from Esper's possession. Heather then showed the young girl the inside of the fruit filled bag and within minutes the girl tore into the food source, eating everything she could get her hands on.

"Why'd you do that," Esper growled while grabbing Heather's ear.

"She's cute," Heather said with her usual smile, "can we keep her."

"A human isn't like some puppy or kitten that you find on the street," Esper yelled but then looked at the chained girl. No one should have to live the way she was.

"I'll take care of her," Heather said as she placed her hands together in a pleading motion, "I promise."

"Okay," Esper finally sighed, "let's get her out of here first."

"Ichi," Heather said quickly as she walked over to the happily eating girl. "That's what we'll call you."

"Ichi," the girl spat food out of her mouth as she spoke. She grinned happily while continuing to stuff her face. Heather then began to smack the chain as hard as she could with a rock in an attempt to break it. She then sighed in annoyance as Esper cut the chain with a large pair of wire cutters.

"Where'd you get those," Heather groaned.

"There's a tool shed over near the front of the house," Esper said calmly as she shouldered the wire cutters before looking toward the overfed girl, "but the chain is still too long."

* * *

"So they saved her," Will said happily. Seeing that final scene seemed to make the entire group of Guardian's spirits rise.

"Yes," the Oracle said calmly, "but it was only the start of their troubles. I would do them a dishonor to tell you girl's them."

"But yet you just showed us all this personal information," Cornelia commented quickly, "isn't that a little dishonorable."

"I only showed what the Shadow Heart allowed," the Oracle responded. "Now about this Ice that you had mentioned earlier."

"Yeah," Hay Lin said wiping the final tear from her face, "the lady knew all of our names, and was unbelievably tough."

"She wiped the floor with us," Irma quickly added.

"I know nothing of this girl," the Oracle said calmly, "yet how she knows you could mean something. I suggest you all head home. If what I suspect is correct, she does not want you harmed."

"What exactly is it that you suspect," Taranee asked calmly, though expected not to get an answer, and as usual she was right as the Oracle merely mentioned that the information would reveal itself in time.

"Also Guardians," the Oracle said sternly before the five girls left for Earth, "if the Keeper of the Shadow Heart ever removes the blade she holds from its sheath. Run as fast as you can."

"Why," Will asked but was unanswered as the Oracle merely bowed his head before the girls left through the fold.


	6. Shadows of Meridian

A/N: Haven't updated anything in a while, but I got the urge to write and finish this story so I might as well get started so I hope you all enjoy SHINE chapter 6.

* * *

Shadows of Meridian

"You know Mr. and Mrs. White?" Esper growled as she finally released the woman's whip. The black haired girl then backed up as both she and Heather stood in front of Ichi.

"Just two people that I could care less about." Heather responded as her eyes hardened and coldly glared at the woman and the man. Both her fists were tightly clenched and an angry expression crossed her face.

"Is that any way to talk to the people that gave you shelter, food, and raised you as one of their own." The man rebutted as he took a step forward only for Esper to step between the two. She didn't like the vibe she was getting from Heather and hoped for the two clad in white that Heather didn't decide to go into their fairy forms.

"You're right." Heather growled as a tear streamed down her face. She then looked at the two with watery eyes. The rest after that happened in a flash as Heather flowed around Esper and careened at the two dressed in white before smacking the woman on her right cheek.

Esper had never seen Heather act in that way toward anyone, let alone cry. Who were these people? Esper then clenched her own fists as the man brought his cane down on the back of Heather's neck. Never once had the black haired girl ever hit their self proclaimed leader and here this man knocked her to the ground without even trying.

"You little bitch." The woman spat blood from her mouth before she raised the whip to strike the injured and winded Heather. She brought it down and scored a hit onto Heather's, now exposed, lower back. The orange haired girl cried in pain before seeming to pass out from the strike and that was the last straw. As the second blow came crashing down it once again wrapped harshly around a slender arm.

"The only bitch here is you." Esper growled as her lips formed a wide sadistic smile. The girl's eyes then turned to her friend. A large red gash was open on her back and it looked as though she was still crying. Unfortunately, they needed to get out of here, mostly because Esper couldn't handle running away without Heather. Something tugged her to stay with the girl, but she couldn't place what. "Is that all."

"Esper-chan is Heather-chan okay?" Ichi said as she stayed where she was. Esper told her to stay put unless things looked bad, but Esper's definition of bad was different than Ichi's.

"Some leader you turned out to be." Esper yelled at Heather in an attempt to get the woman to awaken but the orange haired girl definitely looked out of it.

Heather heard Esper screaming at her, though she couldn't understand why or what she did this time. All she really felt was a searing pain in her lower back, and that's when her mind finally caught up. The people who had caused her sister's death had shown up and wanted to take Heather away from her friends. No way was that happening, but what could she do. The ringmaster was a skill martial arts expert and the woman trained animals four to five times her size. She could use the heart, but then those people would be interested in capturing all of them. There had to be some way to get out of this, and it had to be done quickly.

Ichi took a step closer to see what was happening and was then spooked as the three of them instantly vanished and appeared high in the air over their hideout.

"Heather what did you do now." Esper screamed as the orange haired girl came back into the conscious realm. The three were definitely falling and if they didn't sprout wings within the next couple of minutes then they would not be getting up after hitting the ground.

"Don't blame me; I just wanted to get out of there." Heather said as she clutched the heart. Something was off about it though as if it were trying to tell Heather something. Could it want her to do something?

Heather took a deep breath before closing her eyes and allowing the heart to control her movements, if that was what it wanted, and within minutes Heather's hand flew across the sky beneath them and all three of them disappeared into a large blue light.

* * *

Natalee wiped the sweat from her forehead as she entered the small city outside of Elyon's palace. She probably wouldn't be sweating so much if she wasn't wearing a heavy tan cloak over a pair of tattered brown pants and a dark brown shirt, but she didn't mind. This was the first time she had seen the palace and was interested at the things going on around the small town. She was particularly interested in finding a job in the little village, and as long as no one found out about her she wouldn't have to run again. She hated running, but every time someone found out what she was they attacked her and she was forced to run. The city outside of the palace was her last hope.

Natalee however did not expect to have three beings fall from a fold right on top of her. The three looked totally strange to the cloaked girl as she blinked a couple of times to remove the shock.

"That was not pleasant at all nitwit, and don't blame that jewel this time." Esper complained in an annoyed tone as she rubbed her head and shoulder.

"Be thankful you have such a hard head, otherwise we'd have to clean your brains up off the ground." Heather responded as she let go of Ichi and stood up. She caught the petite figure before the three entered the strange blue light.

"What was that?" Esper growled only to see Heather stick out her tongue.

"Um…excuse me." Natalee's tranquil voice tried desperately to tell the arguing females that they were still right on top of her. "Um…could you please get off of me?" Still there was no response from Esper or Heather. Ichi however had already removed herself from the pile and was investigating an interesting flower. "Get off of me!"

Heather and Esper then looked down to see the brown haired girl that looked to be no older than them lying underneath them with tears welling up in their eyes. Immediately the two removed themselves and helped the girl up.

"I see, well I am sorry for losing my temper." Natalee responded with a polite bow. She had intently listened to the girl's explanation of how they ended up on top of her and seemed to understand the predicament.

"Yeah so we are extremely sorry for landing on top of you." Heather rubbed the back of her head while a happy smile spread across her face.

"Why are you traveling all alone Natalee-chan." Ichi said to break an awkward silence that started to form. Ichi just happily stared at the cloaked girl and grinned.

"Well, you see I'm going to the capital city to find a job for myself." Natalee said in a shy tone as she seemed to curl into herself.

"I guess we'll come with you then." Heather said calmly while standing and dusting herself off. From what Natalee had informed them that they were now in a strange new world that only Natalee knew about, so it was only logical that the group went with them.

"I don't know about that." Natalee responded calmly and shyly. She didn't want people to get close to her. When people got close to her they usually found out about her. She couldn't take people finding out about her again.

"Come on, we are a group of travelling performers." Esper coughed at Heather's proclamation. "So you can always join our troop if you aren't able to find a job, and well we'd both be going the same way."

"I see. Then I will gladly have you along." Natalee said even though her voice was still so withdrawn. "We should make it to the city by nightfall." The three girls nodded as they walked with the cloaked figure. They also began to ask more about the girl and learned actually very little through Natalee's shy musings.

* * *

"So do we go and look for the Shadow Guardians now or what?" Irma questioned as she and the Guardians exited the fold into the alleyway behind the Silver Dragon.

"I think we should take a while to calm down first. Those were not the prettiest of pictures." Will said as she summoned the heart into her hand, but before she could return the girls to their normal forms a powerful blast of lightning shook the sky above them.

"Guardians I believe we have not met." A black armored woman rose from the shadows grinning with teeth that resembled daggers. "My name is Dusk, and my sister there is Shine."

The blue armored woman on the other side of the alley laughed hysterically as she landed. This was going to be so much fun. The real Guardians would never strike to kill so there was no way for them to win; however, there target was not them as a whole, but the one that wielded water.


End file.
